Talk:The Black Prom (1976)/@comment-69.181.249.175-20190520045334
The Black Prom (my version) Carrie is doused in the pigs blood, leading everyone in the gym to stop clapping. Tommy is shocked and horrified, but before he can say anything, the bucket falls on his head, knocking him out, if not killing him. This shocks everyone even more. However, Norma begins to laugh all of a sudden, and is soon joined in by many others, but Miss Collins , George , Frieda , and several others don't laugh, a move that will save their lives. Carrie realizes that her nightmares have come true, and begins to weep. She then sees Norma, Freddy , and Kenny , satisfied with what has happened, heading for the doors. Then Carrie senses Chris and Billy fleeing the building. As soon as the latter are out, Carrie, using her telekinectic powers, shuts all the doors, bolts all the windows, and turns the lights bright red. The nightmare however has only just begun. Sue , who has been locked outside in the gym lobby for a few minutes, is banging on the doors, begging to be let in. Freddy, followed by Norma and then Kenny, opens the doors. But Carrie claims her first victim, crushing Freddy between the doors, suffocating him. Terrified, Norma screams for help. By now, any laughter from the prank has died down, and everyone is realizing something is wrong. Carrie telekinectally uses a fire hose to spray people away from the door, as Sue desperately tries to get in. Miss Collins, George, Frieda, Ernest , The Beak , Cora , and Rhonda run for the stage to check up on Tommy. Kenny is seperated from Norma, and runs to the hose in order to switch it off. While he tries to do so, Miss Collins, thinking Cora had a role in the prank, tries to get her to confess by shaking and slapping her. Carrie sees Kenny's attempts to disable the hose, and uses her powers to turn it at the lights, putting them out. She then controls the hose to spray Kenny into a table, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, Sue is trying to help a few promgoers, including Helen Shyres , through the door where Freddy's body lies. But Carrie, remembering Helen's mean remarks about her, sprays her and the others with the hose. Helen is then knocked onto the folded up bleachers, killing her. She is Carrie's first victim from the Mortimer Snerds. Mr. Morton , unaware of the few deaths that have occured, tries desperately to calm down the panicking students. But Carrie, remembering him laughing at her humiliation, sprays the fire hose at the microphone pole he holds, electrocuting him. As he falls off the stage, Katie O'Shea trips over him and is knocked out. By now, the group tending to Tommy's body is moving across the gym to get to the doors. On the way, they run into Trudy , Julia , and their dates. Trudy and her date, along with a few others stumble into a corner where they are electrocuted. The group carrying Tommy's body realize that if they want to survive, they have to leave the body behind. They, along with many others, use a table to try and break the doors down. Mr. Fromm notices Norma huddled in a corner full of fear. He grabs her hand and they make a run for it. Carrie notices them running and using her powers, hurls an electrical cable at them, causing them to seperate. Norma is now on her own. She tries to make a run for the entrance Sue is at. Carrie hurls the wire at her and whips her with it, much to the horror of Miss Collins. The last spark sets Norma's dress on fire, causing her to scream in terror. Horrified, Tim Winxless grabs the hose and sprays her with it. But Carrie once again notices this and sends the water coming out of the hose at full force. Winxless is knocked against the wall and killed while Norma is sprayed acroos the gym and on the floor. With her back broken, she is unable to move. Chris and Billy are watching from outside and watch helplessly as Norma is crushed by a basketball board and bleeds to death. A miracle occurs when the group of students and teachers break a door down, allowing an escape route. Miss Collins looks back at Carrie, who is entagling Mr. Fromm with the cable used to whip Norma. She uses the cable to throw Fromm towards the curtain in the back, and then expoldes the cable, setting the curtain on fire. Miss Collins and others flee the gym, while Chris and Billy run from the school for their lives. Julia, Patricia , Afro Guy , and their dates lift the basketball board and carry Norma's body for the exit. The curtain burns out while Carrie burns the gym, killing multiple people left inside. Emergency services rush to the scene while Carrie walks home. Chris and Billy, feeling as their plan has backfired, attempt to seek justice for their deceased friends. They catch up with Carrie walking and speed up their car, plotting to run her over. But Carrie senses them and using her powers, sends their car out of control and speeding into a gas station. The car explodes undoubtedly killing them both. Sue, who was now gotten outside the gym surveys the damage and the rescue efforts. She sees Miss Collins near a mdeical tent. They don't say anything, but it's here when Sue realizes that Tommy is gone. She walks away, leaving Miss Collins traumatized. Mary Blake , who has heard about the unfolding events has rushed to the school to try and search for her friends, but is denie access by law enforcement. The nightmare of the Black Prom is finally over. 73 people are dead. However, 62 people survive. Known Deaths: Tommy Ross(knocked out by bucket) Freddy Delois(suffocated between doors) Kenny Garson(sprayed by fire hose onto table) Helen Shyres(sprayed by fire hose onto bleachers) Mr. Morton(electrocuted by microphone pole) Katie O'Shea(tripped over microphone pole, electrocuted) Trudy Borne(electrocuted) Tim Winxless(knocked against wall) Norma Watson(whipped with wires, set on fire, sprayed with fire hose, crushed by basketball board, bled to death) Mr. Fromm(tied up with wires, burned alive) 63 others perish by getting trampled, electrocuted, knocked out, or getting burned alive Known Survivors: Miss Collins George Dawson Frieda Jason Ernest Peterson The Beak Cora Wilson Rhonda Wilson Sue Snell 54 others survive Unkown Fates: Ruth Gogan (last seen running for gym lobby exit) Alice Litten (last seen running for parking lot exit) Alice Litten's boyfriend (last seen running for parking lot exit) Mary Lila Grace (last seen running for gym lobby exit) Dale Norbert (last seen running for gym lobby exit) Prom Girl (last seen running towards escape exit) Pete Tabor (last seen running towards escape exit) Elenor Richmond (last seen running towards escape exit) Patricia Pollack(last seen attending to Norma's body) Afro Guy(last seen attending to Norma's body) Julia McDermitt(last seen attending to Norma's body)